Heart's Inferno
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: Newlyweds face new complications. A sequel to Fire Nation Wedding. WARNING: First chapter is spicy.
1. Young Lovers

**Heart's Inferno**

"Why do you always kiss?"

"Hmm?" Masanori wondered, lightly macking on Azula's neck and jawline.

"After we make love," she said with low heat. "You like to kiss my parts."

"What's not to love, Cat?" He slid down the bed and took her feet in his hands. "Your weak spot," he said slyly, prompting a dirty look from his wife. He gave her toes a kiss, then moved up, taking her hands in his. "Wonderful hands that master the flame, but they're so tender." He kissed her hands.

"Mmm," Azula purred, pulling his face up to her own. "Maybe..." she kissed him. "...you just like kissing." She kissed him again. "Maybe I like you kissing me."

"Mm-hmm," the young man said playfully, "but I missed a spot." He moved down to her swollen belly and began petting it.

Azula hissed and flinched. "Masa, don't do that."

"But I want to feel out baby," he said with pleading. "You feel it all the time. I can't."

"You _want_ nausea, stretch marks and a back that's killing you?" Azula gasped suddenly and grit her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Masa was alarmed.

"I told you not to do that. Now the baby's kicking into my ribs."

"I'm sorry," Masanori whispered contritely. "I really wanted to talk to our baby."

"She's talking now, all right."

Masanori was caught flat-footed by that. "She?"

"I think it's a girl."

That made Masanori smile. "If she's half as smart and beautiful as you are, she'll have it made." He saw his wife's face glow. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

"No smiling faces, please."


	2. The Burning

**Heart's Inferno**

After breakfast, there was a knock at the door. "Ugh," Masanori groaned, "I'll handle it, Cat." He walked from the dining room to the front door. When he opened it, he was blitz-hugged by a small person.

"Masa!"

"Hi, Amaya." He set her down. "Good to see you."

"She couldn't wait." This was a different female voice.

"Hello, Mother Ursa," Masanori said pleasantly.

"Hello, my dear. I hope this isn't a bad time?"

"Um...we'll let Azula decide that. Come in, please." They made their way to the parlor. "Is Pai coming?"

"He'll be along. He and Zuko have some business to take care of."

"I see," Masanori said. But he didn't really.

"What is it, Masa?" Azula called from the dining room. "For that matter, who is it?"

Amaya didn't wait. She ran toward her sister's voice, Masanori and Ursa following. She burst into the dining room and grabbed Azula's hand, jumping up and down. "Sister Dragon! Sister Dragon! I did it!"

"Calm down, Amaya," Azula said firmly, pulling her hand away. Amaya stopped jumping and pulling, but was quivering with excitement. "Now, what have you done?"

"Look!" Before their eyes, Amaya conjured a small flame in her hands. "I can do it!"

"She couldn't wait to show you both, especially you, Azula."

Despite herself, Azula knelt and hugged the little girl. "It's in your blood, kid." She stood and met Ursa's eyes. "That's not the only reason you came, is it?"

Ursa winced at Azula's question. Not just because her oldest daughter was still suspicious of her, but because she was right. But Ursa did not look away. "Yes. Now that Amaya is a firebender, she'll need a good instructor. And I couldn't think of anyone better than you, baby."

"You're right about that," Azula said confidently, brushing her hair back. "Even assuming I want to do it, I've never trained anyone before."

" _Please_ , Sister Dragon?" Amaya said with big eyes. "I want to be good, like you."

"You are a firebender, Amaya. Don't ever beg. And I never said I wouldn't do it. But it's going to be hard. It's not for quitters."

"I'm not afraid," Amaya said brightly.

Azula's eyes narrowed. "You will be."

"Amaya," Ursa said, kneeling, "come here please."

"Yes, Mommy?" Amaya faced her mother.

"Firebending is wonderful, but it can be dangerous. Big sister knows how to do it. _Listen_ to her. Do what she tells you."

"Okay, Mommy."

Ursa looked up. "And Azula-"

"Be gentle," the princess snarked. "Okay, Mommy."

Ursa smiled, but it was a lopsided smile. Azula's sense of humor was still hard to take.

"First rule," Azula said, "is we firebend outside. Come with me." They all followed her to the garden out back of the beach house. "Let me show you what I can do." She made a fast figure-8 motion with her arms and blasted her lightning into the sky.

"WOW!" Amaya was hopping with excitement. "Did you see, Mommy?!"

"You..." Ursa gulped. "You know the lightning?"

"I have _mastered_ the lightning, Mother." Azula softened to assuage Ursa's concerns. "I don't use it often. But mastery means complete mastery." She brushed back her hair again. "Let's find a good spot, kid. We don't need people gawking at us." She and Amaya went to find a secluded space. Azula-somewhat grudgingly-held her sister's hand.

"Well, that went better than I'd hoped," Ursa said proudly.

Masanori did not take that comment well. "You have a lot of faith in Azula, don't you?" he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh..." Ursa was shaken with embarrassment. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry."

"It seems like you always want something from her."

Ursa was hurt by that. "It was the best choice, Masanori. She is the best firebender I know, maybe the best in the world. And Amaya thinks the world of her." Ursa's gaze became far away. "It's good for both of them to spend time together as sisters."

"I'm fine with that," the young man replied. "But it couldn't have waited?"

"Masa," Ursa said with urgency, "Amaya is the same age Azula was when she showed signs of having the gift. If Amaya is that strong, it's best for her to start training now. And I _do_ have faith in Azula. Not just her abilities, but in her heart as well."

"Ursa, she's due to give birth in six weeks, maybe less. She won't have much time to teach Amaya."

"Zuko said the same thing, but even he agreed. We took everything into account."

"You discussed it with Zuko, but not her? Or me?"

"Masa, despite what you might think, I trust Azula. She knows her firebending." Ursa was becoming frustrated.

So was Masanori. "I don't mean to seem hostile. But Amaya is smart. If you asked her to wait-"

"She _wouldn't_ , Masa. She was so excited when she found out she could barely breathe. She couldn't wait to show her big brother and sister. Anyone can see she has the same love for it that Azula does."

Masanori softened. "You're right about that. Every time I see Azula bending, I'm taken with how much she loves doing it."

Ursa took her new son's hand. "I never thought of letting Azula do this all on her own. Your firebending skill and gentle nature would make an excellent teacher as well."

"And I'd do it. I love Amaya. But there's more to consider than just her needs. And I-" That was as far as he got. He was cut off by a terrifying scream, which was followed by another, more high-pitched shriek. Masanori and Ursa took off in the direction of the screams. When they reached the source, they were met with a frightening sight. Azula was on her knees, hyperventilating, twisting her long hair in her hands. Close by, Amaya was seated awkwardly. She was sobbing hysterically, holding her hands over her eyes.

Ursa now had two daughters in distress. Which to help first? And what was that smell? "Girls, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mommy! I hurt Sister Dragon!"

As Ursa held Amaya, Masanori did the same to his wife. "Breathe gently, honey. Tell me what's wrong." He had an idea already, but Kuma had told him to encourage Azula to express herself verbally.

When Azula regained enough wits to speak, all she could say was, "my hair. She burned my hair."

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! _I'M SORRYYY!_ " Amaya wailed. "I didn't mean to!"

"It will be all right, baby," Ursa said to both daughters. "It's just singed a bit. We'll trim it good as new."

"No!" Azula screamed. She reared up, breaking free of Masanori's grip and backing against a tree. Blue flames blazed in her hands. "No one is getting anywhere _near_ my hair with anything sharp! In the asylum, they had to shave my head!" She started crying. "Because it was falling out!" She fell back against the tree, sobbing.

"Baby..." Ursa's guilt flared into full blaze.

Masanori took his princess gently into his arms. "It's okay, Cat," he whispered. "It's okay. Amaya didn't mean it. She loves you like I do, and she needs you." That seemed to do the trick.

"My hair, Masa..."

"I know. Nobody's going to cut it off. We'll just trim the singed bits and you'll look great."

Amaya was also calming. "I didn't mean to, Mommy!"

"How did it happen, sweetie?"

"I didn't think she was that powerful," Azula said in a low voice. "I suppose I...miscalculated again."

"We were doing breathing, Mommy. I thought I could do more."

"I told you it was dangerous, honey."

"I know!" Amaya wriggled free of her mother's embrace and approached Azula. "I'm sorry, Sister Dragon. I love you."

Azula looked down and made a fist. Everyone tensed. But Azula took her half-sister's hand instead. "I'll be all right. Everyone makes mistakes." Everybody relaxed.

"You're not mad?"

"Yes, I am." But before Amaya could become too crestfallen, she added, "But you're still my sister."


	3. Wounds Heal

**Heart's Inferno**

Up in the young couple's bedroom, Ursa tended to Azula's hair. "Once I trim it," she said, "I'd like to brush it. for you. It's all snarled up."

"Yes, Mother," Azula said with exasperation. She jumped at the first snip of the clippers, but Masanori sat with her, holding her hand and whispering love poems. "You're my man, Masa. Little Boy."

"Mmm, you're my lady, Azula. Fire Cat."

When Azula felt a wet drop on her head, she quipped, "is that rain, or are you crying, Mom?"

"Just tearbending, baby." Masanori chuckled at that. "I think...that will do it!"

Azula rose and walked to her mirror. From the look on her face, everyone expected an explosion, saying how awful it looked. The explosion didn't come. "Hmph," she sniffed, "I suppose it will do. I'll just braid it."

"Are you okay, Sister Dragon?"

Azula turned to face her sister. "Cute trick, trying to scare me, kid. But it won't work. I'm still going to train you." It took Amaya a moment to realize Azula was joking. "Just don't burn anything else and we'll get along fine."

"Amaya, come here please."

"Okay, Masa." Amaya climbed up onto the bed next to her brother-in-law.

"I know you think I'm a really good firebender, but I had an accident when I was young, too. I nearly hurt my teacher really bad."

"Really?"

"Sure. It happens. But I didn't give up. Azula never does, and I know you won't either."

"That's right," Azula said. "Because I'll be really angry if I think you're giving anything less than your best."

Amaya did not look away. "I'm glad you're okay, Sister Dragon."

"We all are," Ursa said.

"Good," Azula said truculently, "because I don't want any of you pitying me. Now, let's try again, kid. I hope you have strong legs and good balance."

"Um, why don't I help out?" Masanori said nervously.


	4. Scars are Forever

Three days later, Masanori and Azula awoke to the sunrise. The first thing the young man did was ask for a belly rub. Not that she would rub his, but if he could rub hers. She said yes, but to go easy. "I love you, little one," he said. "I love you, Azula."

"I'm glad," she said. "Especially since I haven't eaten yet."

After breakfast, the young couple did some baby-shopping at the Ember Island North Marketplace. While purchasing some blankets, Masanori was approached by a man about thirty-years-old. "Excuse me," he said, "haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Maybe," Masanori replied. "My wife and I are pretty well-known."

"No, it's not that." The man's brow furrowed in concentration. "No...it was not you. It was an older man who looked like like you."

Masanori's eyes went very wide. "Did..." He nearly quivered. "Did you know my dad? Keone Sun?"

"I served with him in the Navy," the man replied. "Oh, my manners. I'm Lau."

"Lau."

"Yes, he talked about his wife and son. I never expected to actually meet you."

"What's going on, Little Boy?" Azula called from a short distance.

"Sorry, Cat. This man knew my father."

Azula waddled over to where they were, holding some cloth diapers. "A mysterious man from the past."

"Your highness," Lau said with surprise, bowing Fire Nation-style. He straightened up. "Forgive my ignorance. If she's your wife, then...you are..."

Masanori held up his hand goodnaturedly. "I hard ever do any princing."

"This is...very awkward," Lau said, disquieted.

"This sort of thing doesn't happen every day," Azula mused.

"No, it's not that." Lau was upset by something. "I did not know your father well, my prince. I met him a few times."

"Something is bothering you," Azula said lowly. "I suggest you come out with it."

"Very well." Lau straightened to meet Masanori's eyes. "I recently attended a meeting of my old shipmates-what's left of them. One of them said that...that your father was a coward and a traitor. That he abandoned his shipmates at the North Pole and died cursing the Fire Nation."

"What?!" Masanori snapped. He grabbed Lau by his collar and pushed him against a kiosk post. "You lie!"

"Masa!" Azula pulled her husband back. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Daddy!" This voice belonged to a child, who was running in their direction. "Don't hurt Daddy!"

"Get away from him!" This was a woman, obviously Lau's wife. She got between them. "You think you can do anything because-"

Lau gently gripped his wife's shoulders. "It's all right, Shen. No harm was done. The young man has a right to be angry. Highness, I don't know if it's true or not. From what I knew of him, I would not believe it. But I just don't know. I was not with him."

"Why did you tell me this when you don't know if it's true?!" Masanori was seething quietly.

"Because you have a right to know. I'm sorry, my prince."

"Leave my husband alone," Azula said. "And me."

"Yes, highness." Lau, his wife and son left the area.

"Let's finish up and go, Little Boy," Azula said, trying to get her husband to focus. "We'll see Zuzu. He was there."


	5. Fear and Hope

The airship ride was quiet. So was Masanori. He usually made small talk or cracked jokes with the other people aboard, but not today.

The young couple quietly entered the throne room and bowed the knee. Zuko parted the flames as he walked down to them. "You don't ever need to bow to me, either of you."

"It's tradition, Zuzu."

Zuko rolled his eyes briefly. "And, since you're not due for a council meeting for another week, I'm guessing this isn't business."

"Even you have to get one right now and again, Zuzu. We're here for Masa."

Zuko could tell with one look his brother-in-law was in bad shape emotionally. "Why don't we all go into the nursery?"

Zuko led the way. Mai was already there, watching Izumi and Lu Ten play with little metal balls that jingled. "Hi, Masa. Azula. Fatter than ever I see."

"But in a few weeks, I'll have given birth and you'll _still_ be charming," Azula shot back. She sat down tailor-style and let her niece and nephew tottle up to her.

"Masa, what's wrong?" Zuko cut right to it.

"It's...my dad."

"I don't understand."

"There's a first." Zuko glared at Azula for her snark, then turned back to Masanori.

"We met a man today who was at the North Pole during the siege. There's a rumor that my dad...was a coward and a traitor."

"And you thought I might know that he wasn't." Zuko faltered momentarily. "I'm deeply sorry, Masa. I don't know for certain. I was so focused on my...mission at the time I hardly noticed anyone else." He took Masanori into a hug. "I don't believe it. If he was anything like you..."

"Masa," Azula said, unusually gently, "the man who said it was probably a loyalist. Anyone who supports this new government is a traitor to them."

"My sister's right. I've been called that and so has she."

"But this isn't some random person with barely two brain cells. We're talking about my dad!"

"Masa, just stay calm. I know: I'll have your mother flown in and I'll ask Aang and Katara to come. They were there, too."

"Okay. Maybe I can spend some time with my niece and nephew?"

Zuko smiled. "I think they'd like that."

Suri Sun was very angry when she heard her son's story. "It's outrageous," she said. "Keone was no coward. He loved his nation and his family."

"He was a good man in a bad cause," Zuko said. "He wasn't the only one."

"If he felt certain things about our nation or our Fire Lord at the time, he never said anything to me," Suri said.

A page entered the room. "A message for you, Your Lordship."

"Thank you, Chang." Zuko took the rolled-up paper and opened it. "Some good news. Aang is here in the Fire Nation. He's been spotted heading this way. No doubt he wanted to surprise me. Typical Aang."

Aang and Katara entered the throne room and were met by Chang, the page, who took them to the nursery. "Hi, everybody," the Avatar said with good cheer, as was his way. "Azula, you're looking ready to pop."

"You have no idea," she said ominously.

"Katara," Zuko said, "you look lovely."

"Thank you. But I thought our visit would be a surprise."

"That's our fault," Azula said, rolling the ball to Izumi.

"Yes," Masanori confirmed. "I'm afraid I need your help, Aang."

"That's my business, Masa."

"It's not a joke," the young prince said harshly. He recoiled from his own anger. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Okay. Remember our chakra session? And how you got me to face my grief over my dad's death?"

"Sure, I do."

Masanori sighed wearily. "I thought I was over it, but...something just had to pick at the wound. There are rumors that he was...a coward. That he left his friends to die at the North Pole. I was hoping..."

"That I could tell you it wasn't true. I'm sorry, Masa." Contrition burned on the Avatar's face. "I don't remember ever seeing him."

Masanori slammed his fist against the wall.

"What good did that do you?" Katara asked, coming over to examine him.

"None." He let the waterbender fix his hand.

"Masa," Aang continued. "Ever since you told me about how your father died, it's bothered me. It's possible that...I killed him."

Everyone held their breath. Masanori waved his good hand. "He never should have been there, Aang. The siege was wrong. I know all that. But at least that way he died a hero. I can't believe he turned a coward."

"Masa," Katara said gently, "Aang and the Ocean Spirit were the size of a mountain. They were destroying ships by the dozen with no way to stop them. A man would have to be a crazy fool not to be scared out of his wits." She looked at Aang sadly. "I know I was."

"Me, too," Zuko said.

"Me, too," Aang said. "Back then, the Avatar State controlled me. I didn't control it. I was terrified that it would make me hurt someone, especially someone I loved. Someone _you_ loved. But I just don't know. But being scared doesn't make you a coward, and neither does running from danger. That's something everyone here knows about. _Every_ one."

"Aang's right," Suri said. "Being scared just means you're smart. Only a fool or a madman laughs at danger."

"Thank you all for trying. But I don't know if I'll ever be sure anymore." Masanori was fighting tears.

"There might be a way," Aang said. "But it can be frightening, even dangerous. That's why I didn't mention it before now."

"The Spirit World?" Katara asked.

"Yes. Maybe your father could tell you himself."

"I'll do it," Masanori said.

"Would you like me to come, as well? Finally meet your father?"

"What if he _was_ all those things, Cat? The shame of it-"

Azula put her finger on his lips. "What if he wasn't?"

Masanori took his wife's hands tenderly. "We started this together. That's how we'll finish it."


	6. Father and Son

Zuko gave Aang and the newlyweds a room where they could all be undisturbed. They joined hands and before they knew it...

"Wow," Masanori whispered, taking in the surroundings. "This place is beautiful."

"It can be dangerous, too," Aang cautioned. "Bending doesn't work here."

"We can handle ourselves," Azula said dismissively.

"Aang? What's that up there?"

"Oh, here's our ride. I'll think you'll be especially interested in meeting this person, Azula."

"Let me guess: my mother's grandfather?"

"Umm...yeah, actually." Some of the wind went out of Aang's sails. "What's it like to see everything?"

"It's a gift...and a curse." _Like so many things in my life_ was the clear implication.

Fang the dragon set down on the ground near the three. Sure enough, Avatar Roku had come to meet them. "Welcome back, Aang." He smiled warmly.

Masanori bowed before the former Avatar. "It's an honor, Roku."

"So, Zuko finally found a use for that old crown of mine." Roku turned to Azula. "We meet at last, child."

"Yes." Azula was on her guard.

"There's no need to be afraid, Azula," Roku said.

"Who's afraid of anything?" she retorted defensively.

"You may set you mind at rest, child. I meant what I told Aang: I'm proud to see you come so far."

Azula relaxed, but was no less alert. "Do you know why we're here?"

"Yes," the former Avatar averred, nodding his bearded head. "You have opened you spirit to me, Masanori. Please, come with me."

They all climbed on Fang and he flew them to a clearing with a _torii_ gate. Seated tailor-style between the support posts was a broad-shouldered man with a short black beard, playing a pipa. Masanori jumped off even before Fang had landed. "Dad?"

The man looked up, his face fearful and hopeful. "Masa? Son?"

"Yeah, Dad." Masanori ran to embrace his father. They stood silently, never wanting to let go.

Finally, Keone Sun spoke. "I've tried to look out for you, my boy. Looks like I did something right."

"There's so much that's happened."

"I know. Roku's told me. I'm so happy you're here, son." That made Masanori start crying. "It's okay, son. I'm always with you here."

"Dad? Is it true? Did you...were you a...coward?"

Keone held his son by the shoulders. He willed himself to look his son-now a man-in the eye. "Is that what they call a man who's tired of fighting?"

"Was that it, Dad? You just had enough?"

Keone sighed with weariness, something he remembered from his life. "It was awful, son. The cold, the loneliness...Zhao would have sacrificed every last one of us to get what he wanted. I thought of how the Navy had taken me away from you and your mother. How could Zhao or the Fire Lord possibly need me more than you did? Suddenly, the whole siege became utterly meaningless to me. It wasn't my war. I didn't ask to fight it, but I did. Because they gave me no choice."

Azula dropped her head in shame.

"And for what? So they could say I was a coward? That I'd lost my stomach for fighting? I was a fool, and I died a fool's death. When I saw that...monster coming...I panicked."

"I'm sorry," Aang whispered.

"But I never gave up on my nation, son. I knew that some day someone would ignite a flame and burn away the darkness. I would have fought for that person. But I didn't die fighting, like you might have thought."

"Masa," Aang called out, "sometimes it takes more courage to stop a fight and to say 'this is wrong.' That's what he did. Zuko knows about that. So does Iroh."

"I understand now," Masanori averred. "I'm proud of you, Dad."

"And I'm so proud of you, son." Keone raised his head. "Princess Azula. Come here." His voice carried weight and gravity. It did not occur to Azula to refuse. She stepped beside her husband. But instead of a strike or condemnation, she received a hug. "You take care of my boy. If anyone can, I know it's you. Do this for me and for him and his mother. Okay, pretty lady?"

"Yes, sir," she said very heavily.

"And take care of that baby."

"I will."

"I know you will, pretty lady."

"I see how Masa learned to be such a gentleman."

"Dad, please forgive me. I should never have doubted you."

Keone patted his son's head. "There are different kinds of courage, son. There's heroics and bravado...and there's courage of conscience. I'm glad you came, son. I love you."

"I love you, Dad." Masanori couldn't help crying.

"Your mother too. Please tell her for me."

"I will."

"And Masa, always remember: tomorrow..."

"It gets better."

"Never doubt that I'm with you, Masanori. My boy."

When the three travelers returned to the material world, Masanori was so overwhelmed with emotions he collapsed, sobbing. But Azula was there beside him. She placed his head in her lap and rubbed behind his ear. "It's all right, Little Boy. It's all right." As he had often comforted her, she now did for him. She had no magic words. She felt awkward as all get out. But it worked.

"Remember your chakras, Masa," Aang said. "Don't let grief block love."

The young firebender fought up to a seated position. "I'm...I'm okay." He wiped away his tears. "Thank you. Both of you."

"You finally got a chance to say goodbye, Masa," Aang said. "I'm glad I could help."

Suri Sun was waiting outside the room. "Mom," Masanori said playfully, "were you listening?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Oh, look who I found. Or who found me." Suri gave Amaya a gentle ruffle of the hair.

"Hi, Sister Dragon. Hi, Masa." Amaya was polite but more subdued than usual.

"Where have you been, kid?" Azula inquired. "I haven't seen you at all today."

"Mommy and Daddy took me on a picnic."

"You could have done that at our house."

Amaya fidgeted. "Um, there aren't any other children at your house, Sister Dragon."

Masanori and Aang couldn't help laughing, despite Azula's glare. "There will be pretty soon, Amaya."

"Does someone with the _mind_ of a child count?" the princess retorted. Aang tried not to laugh, but he couldn't make it.

"Do we train now, Sister Dragon?"

"I _am_ here. No sense in wasting time."

"I'll come too," Aang said. "Maybe I'll pick up some new techniques."

"If you think you can _keep up_ with a pregnant lady and a small child, be my guest." Aang realized that was probably the nicest offer he'd get, so he went along. Azula and company turned to leave for the courtyard, then she turned back. "Coming, Little Boy?"

"You guys start without me," he said glancing to his mother. They got the idea and went on their way. "Mom, I did it."

"You saw him?" Suri asked excitedly. "You saw your father?"

"Yes." He embraced Suri. "He loves you more that life. He wasn't a coward. I can only hope to be as brave..." Masanori was getting overwhelmed again. Suri was already there. All they could do was share the moment.


	7. Firebenders

"My leg's going to sleep, Sister Dragon."

"After only half-an-hour?" Azula said, half-surprised. "Very well, let's move on." The four firebenders had been standing on one leg. It was a combination of muscle development, meditation and breathing exercises. As if this was not comical enough, they were standing in size order.

"Good," Aang said. "I feel like an idiot."

"That's good," the princess said.

"Good?"

"It's all about realizing how much work you need to do, Aang."

"Thanks, Masa, but I've already had the "knowing-how-far-you-have-to-go" speech.

"Never mind him, Amaya," Azula said with haughty encouragement. "We've all worked hard to develop these skills. Don't get mad because it doesn't all come to you right away."

"Okay, Sister Dragon." Amaya was less enthusiastic than she might have been. She knew this would go roughly, just like Azula had warned.

"It will be all right," the older girl said. "Now, forms. The Dancing Dragon."

The foursome paired into boy-girl teams and began the movements of the Dancing Dragon. On the sixth step, Azula was already winded. "Ugh!" she snarled, stamping her foot. "This baby takes all the energy out of me!"

"It will all be worth it, Cat. Just imagine her little face...hands..."

"I guess I better get used to you sharing your part-kisses on another girl."

Aang was totally clueless...probably for the better.

END

 **Author's notes:**

 **Next time: a new addition!**


End file.
